Of Tigers and Dragons
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: A Breath of Fire 3 Fanfic. ReiXRyu, a collection of somewhat oneshots. Slash may be included later so I'm high rating it in case.
1. Fear of the Furry

**Me:** I totally support this shipping! And I'm sad that there isn't more. These are more like a collection of one shots through out the game. Anyway BOFIII Belongs to Capcom

* * *

Ryu wasn't suer much about why he was here or what he was doing here. He just remembered waking up in a bed, with a huge shirt to cover his little naked body. Now he was standing here, not liking the idea that his two 'brothers' of sorts had planned.

"Bunyun isn't even paying attention, Just knock into him and swipe the cash." Ryu shook his head and glanced up at Rei, the tiger like person. He frightened the boy, even with a friendly smile on his face. His large tail, his yellow fur and stripes, the sharp teeth. Ryu froze up in fear whenever Rei looked at him.

"Like this!" Teepo, the boy about 8 or 9 pushed him down the hill, where Ryu tripped and ran into the large man.

"What's this? Trying to steal from me little one?" the large man said and started going on about leaving threats for two of McNeil's trouble makers. Ryu was only busy thinking about that he would probably get yelled at by Rei. He didn't even have to yell and Ryu would cry in fear even more then when Teepo would hit his head and scolded him.

"Well that blowed." The lavender haired boy complained as Ryu walked back over, brushing dirt from his clothes. Rei sighed, throwing up his hands.

"He's new. You can't expect too much." The the tiger got an idea.

"Wait. This means that no one is at his home. There isn't anyone to stop us! Let's go." He turned towards the woods and started walking. Ryu knew this couldn't be a good idea, but followed anyway. As his gut told him, they ended up getting caught, tied up and Bunyun sent Rei all by himself to the near by mountain to fight a ferocious animal that had been attacking the village animals.

"Oi Ryu. Pay attention!" Teepo yelled and Ryu glanced over at him.

"What?"

"The wood. Your suppose to be cutting it!" He yelled, losing is patience.

"I'm sorry." His about year younger counterpart said and readied his sword.

Ok. Don't hit me." Teepo complained and set the log while Ryu cut it. For some reason, he could only think about Rei. Sure, the teen was scary to Ryu and he didn't like being near him, but even the lad didn't think it was ok for him to go up by himself.

"That's it!" Teepo tossed the log and took off running.

"I'm going with Rei! He can't fight some monster alone. Come on Ryu." Ryu sheathed his sword and started running afterwards. Suddenly, he tripped and fell as they were climbing up the steep side and Teepo complained as he fended off an eye goo.

"Stop slaking off Ryu. Really, your going to get yourself hurt and I'll never forgive myself if that happens." He helped his 'younger brother' up.

"We family have to stick together you know." He said and continued up the path.

"Teepo. Is Rei..scary?" Teepo laughed.

"That idiot? He's a big kitty cat with the IQ of a fish at times I swear." Teepo stopped and craked up.

"You cry baby, are you afraid of Rei?" Ryu bit his lip.

"No!"

"Yes you are aren't you!" Tears started to form on the edge of his eyes.

"Nu uh.." Teepo sighed.

"Geeze you are. You do releize that he could have left you in the woods but saved you right? Even though he knew we couldn't afford to feed ya." Ryu lowered his head. He had heard the story about him being found in the woods by Rei, but the food problems were new.

"So he's a little different from most people. We aren't exactly normal our selves. I mean, you have blue hair and I have red eyes. That isn't exactly normal either." Ryu wiped his face as they continued.

"Do you smell that?" Teepo said and held out his hand. The rain started to pour down.

"Oh man! Hey look! A hut! I bet Rei is in there! Come on Ryu." They both hurried inside, tripping over each other.

"Well. Doesn't that beat everything." they looked up at the dry teen and Teepo lifted himself off of Ryu and ran over.

"Rei. what of the monster?"

"I followed it up here but it vanished. I saw the clouds from a distance and took shelter." He knelt down, putting his hand on Teepo's shoulder.

"I see you two got away?" He said and then glanced back at Ryu.

"You even brought along our youngest get.." Teepo tilted his head slightly confused.

"Rei. I know your strong but even you can't fight that thing alone!"

"I think that's why Bunyun took you both hostage. So that I would." He stood up and attended the fire he had started.

"I would have been strong enough if I had used...but now that you are here." The woren glanced at the younger ones.

"I suppose you'll have to help me." He grinned and Teepo laughed,

"Well duh!" Rei laughed and watch the two curl up next to the fire to get dry.

"Ready?" Rei asked, holding the doorknob.

"I am. But Ryu probably should stay behind. He still sucks with that sword." Ryu looked down at the sword tied to his side.

"I'm sorry." Rei laughed.

"Don't worry. Teepo will protect you." The tiger said and they readied themselves as they heard the growl of the creature.

"There it is!" Teepo screamed as the large creature appeared before them.

"A Nue? This was killing the animals?" Rei grinned, showing his sharp teeth, which caused Ryu to shiver slightly and draw back.

"Let's show it not to take our food! That's our job." The tiger said and drew his knives, charging the creature fast. Teepo was close behind him. Ryu struggled to pull the sword.

"Ryu! Look out!" Teepo yelled and the creature came towards him. Ryu managed to free the sword and held it out, facing away with his eyes shut tightly. The creature screamed and Ryu opened one eye, noticing he nailed it in the chest. The Nue knocked Ryu aside with its claws, which caused the blade to be removed and took off running.

"Hey!" Rei chased after it a while and then stopped.

"It went into the caves. Look a blood trail." Rei laughed.

"Good job Ryu. you hit the right spot." The woren said and knelt down, noticing the creature got Ryu's face.

"hey. Are you ok. Hang on I might have some healing herbs." Ryu tensed up as Rei applied it to his face, tears were flowing more. Not just from the attack but from fear of Rei touching him. He then noticed something. Reis hands were very strong but warm. He sorta liked having it against his face, but then freaked out when the sharp claws barely touched him.

"W we better follow it right?" Ryu said, standing up and getting far away from the woren. They continued through the the cave, Ryu walking close on the opposite side of Teepo to the point he kept bumping in him.

"You idiot. Stop walking so close. Your going to knock me over." He walked forward a bit.

"But Teepo.." He glanced up at Rei.

"Wait for me!" Ryuo hurried up to stay by Teepo and away from the woren. Rei pondered his action a moment. He noticed that the youngest one seemed to try everything to get away from him.

"Yo. Teepo come back here a minute." Ryu watched the lavender head turn and go walk beside Rei. He couldn't make out what they were saying but Teepo would point over at him and Rei had a look on his face that Ryu hadn't ever seen. It looked..upset. Ryu wondered what would happen now. Was it because he was a crybaby or that he wasn't good at fighting?

"The blood stopped!" Teepo said and ran over to the water side.

"How the hell?" He complained and Ryu knelt down. Rei folded his arms.

"It didn't just vanish into thin air." Teepo then snapped his fingers.

"I bet it jumped into the water to escape us! to lose the blood trail. We should jump in." Ryu tensed up.

"W what?" He looked over at Teepo who cam up beside him.

"Yes. We'll drift until we find that Nue. come on Ryu you first." Teepo pushed the younger one and he shook his head.

"No! I can't swim." He started crying. Teepo complained and moaned.

"Really? Didn't you ever learn anything other then how to cry." He smiled,

"Ok then. Rei can hold onto you and I'll jump in first." Ryu shook his head.

"But I don't want him too!" Ryu finally exclaimed, already at the peck of his fear. He stepped back and slipped into the water.

"Ryu!" Teepo and Rei ran over but couldn't catch him in time. The youngest one fell down a small waterfall and his conscious took him. When he came too, he found himself in a moist and dark cave, the water rushing echoing.

"Hel.." He stopped and started coughing up water.

"Ow." He held his chest, catching his breath. He heard breathing behind him and turned slightly, seeing the large and angry Nue standing there. He turned around and tried to pull his sword, but it was heavy for his worn out body.

"I I'm going to die.." Ryu said as he started crying. He felt bad now for how he treated Rei. If he was only brave like Teepo and saw through Rei's appearance then he wouldn't have fallen in the water. He would be so nervous and could fight better.

"I'm sorry I was a scardy cat. I'll try to be brave like Teepo and nicer to Rei, even if he is scary. I don't want to die please so I can apologize."

"Ryu!" Teepo ran beside Ryu and sliced the creature back. Someone stood a distance from Ryu.

"You alright?" Rei asked and Ryu nodded, wiping his face and the woren drew his knives.

"Alright then." The two charged towards the creature. Ryu's heart slowed down a bit. His 'brothers' were here to save him. The two of them brought the creature down and they noticed it seemed to guard the back cave. They dragged themselves and found the next of dead cubs.

"It must not have realized they were gone." Teepo said. The three of them were silent. This Nue was a mother and fought to protect her children, even though they were dead. Here they were alive and they had to fend for themselves.

"You knew it had cubs didn't you?" Rei demanded, having reached the old man's hut again.

"If I told you. Would you have killed it. It was a problem." Bunyun said.

"Remember. If you want to eat. You have to work." He said and headed inside. The three was givin some food from Bunyan for their work and they returned to the back of the woods, to their house a top the hill. Teepo was already curled up into bed. The night was cold today, a sign that fall was here and winter would be coming soon. Ryu sat up in his bed and Teepo frowned, pulling at the blankets. Rei was still sitting up in his bed, he was drying himself furiously with a towel. The woren stopped a minute and glanced over at Ryu, who had come to his bedside.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" Ryu shook his head and looked at Rei's tail.

''My fur takes longer to dry. I have to get it done before I get sick." Ryu said nothing and lowered his head.

"Teepo told me."

"..."

"That your afraid of me. It kinda hurts. I'm not as bad as I appear. Maybe someday you'll grow out of that or it could be hard for us to get along." Ryu noticed the tiger tired for he stopped and sighed a moment, rubbing his arm before continuing.

"I suppose I don't blame you. I must be scarier then that Nue huh? You'd rather had been in that cave alone with it then be near me."

"That's not true." Ryu said quietly and pulled the shirt sleeve up that was way to big for his body that he had been givin to sleep in.

"The Nue was scary. I thought I was going to die." Rei sighed and held out his hand to ruffle Ryu's hair but the youngster pulled back.

"I thought you were going to also." Ryu noticed the look in his face again from earlier in the day. That sullen look. His fear of his 'older brother' really scared him that much that it hurt Rei's feelings and Ryu was seeing this now. He kept his head low and stepped closer, turning away from the tiger and put his hand on the edge of his tail. He started to move his hand up slowly and quickly looked at Rei.

"Sorry. That happens." Rei chuckled nervously. Ryu started rubbing the tail slowly, causing Rei to purr more. Ryu started giggling. He was just like a giant kitty cat. Maybe Teepo was right and he wasn't so scary. Rei dropped a towel on Ryu's head.

"You wanna help me or you just going to keep petting me?" Ryu nodded and started rubbing the fur with the towel. He tensed up as he reached where his tail was connected.

"Oh. You done?" Rei said, lifting his arm so he could look behind him and notice the boy frozen up slightly.

"I really scare you that much huh?" Ryu lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." The woren laughed and turned around, sitting indian style across from Ryu.

"It's ok. You have the right to be afraid." Ryu lowered his head, feeling his body tense up in fear again. He already told himself he was going to change so he had to try. He closed his eyes and held his arms out until the met Rei's torso. He opened his eyes slightly, noticing the surprised look on Rei's face. Ryu turned from scared to fascinated. The tiger was really soft but also really strong. The kid crawled closer until he was in Rei's lap, his body shaking from the fear.

"Ryu?" Rei asked as his hands explored through his fur. Rei inhaled deeply and let out a light growl. Ryu then moved over to Rei's arm, petting the soft fur on his shoulders and then down his arm and then tensed up at the wrists.

"I won't move. I promise." Rei said, turning his hand over, holding his hand open palm up. Ryu put his hand on top of it and after her felt safe around it, put it on top of his head so Rei could ruffled his hear. The claws were still scary but they felt nice gently on his head. Rei felt his heart skip slightly seeing Ryu smiled and relaxed in Rei's hand.

"Teepo is right. Your not that scary." Rei laughed.

"Are you kidding? He's scarier then I could ever be." The tiger laughed.

"I guess so." Ryu laughed also and then tensed up as Rei's tail wrapped around him and so did his arms until he was engulfed by fur and muscle.

"Thank you Ryu. I don't want you to be afraid of me." Ryu felt the warmth all over his body and sunk into the embrace.

"Now this isn't so bad is it?" Rei asked and blinked, looking down to see Ryu fallen asleep. The lad didn't want to leave the warmth. Rei sighed and gently laid them both on their side and Ryu moved closer.

"Ok. Just for tonight I suppose." He laughed and pulled the blanket over them for the night. He regretted getting up in the morning to hear Teepo tease him nonstop about him being a 6 foot softy, but the way Ryu started opening up to him was all worth it.

* * *

**Me:** Yay. My first BOF fanfic EVER! Thanks for reading and please Enjoy.


	2. Like Like

**Me:** Hmmm, no reviews yet? Oh well, I'm going to finish this and if it ends up sucking, I'll delete it. Ok, This chapter did end up like I thought, slightly random. Got some advice from it's only reviewer so I'll work on that. Thanks K. McIntyre. Also, since they are one shots, its ok if I make them smaller right? So I think that will help.

* * *

"Yo Teepo? You seen Ryu today?" Rei asked. Jumping down from the roof. The people of McNeil had heard about how the three boys hand rid them of the monster, so they didn't yelled and scold them as much. They even shared some food and clothes with them if they asked. Teepo struck the tree and glanced back at Rei.

"He went down to the stream. I don't know why. He didn't seem like he needed a bath." Teepo said. Rei lowered Teepo's arms slightly.

"Your getting stronger then your sword. Don't hold it so high."

"I know what I'm doing!" He yelled and then laughed.

"I know I am." He boosted, full of confidence and struck the tree over and over again.

"I'll show Teepo." Ryu frowned, sitting cross-legged by the stream.

"I'm not so useless. I can even hold a sword now without falling over." The blue eyes narrowed slightly and he pulled at his fishing line.

"He's always praising Teepo. So he's so awesome. I can be just as cool...Come on fishes." He said and pulled on it lightly some more.

"It's only because he has been with Teepo longer or because he's stronger. I want to impress Rei too." Ryu complained. He was started to get into that competitive stage where he had to out prove his older 'brother' to get the oldest to like them better. Rei had told Teepo to ignore it, having seen it before with a lot of village kids but Teepo was thick headed and stubborn himself that he enjoyed the competition.

"Yo Ryu." The boy screamed and turned to see the woren standing there.

"What are you up too?"

"Fishing." Rei laughed and sat down beside him.

"I didn't know that you could fish." Ryu nodded.

"I learned it by watching a few towns people when you were training.." Then Ryu turned red.

"I mean..!" Rei laughed and ruffled his hair.

"It's ok. Your more of a lover then a fighter. I suppose that's what makes you so cute." The tiger laughed and stood up stretching.

"Have you caught anything yet?" The child shook his head. It didn't matter at times if he actually caught fish or not. He was mostly using the time to think and relax. If he could catch food for them to eat though, that was quiet a bonus. The rod began to tug and Ryu stood up quickly, grabbing it.

"I have one." A huge grin appeared on his face. This was his chance to impress Rei. Ever since he got over his emmence fear of his older 'brother', he wanted to do everything he could to impress him. Ryu suddenly got tugged forward and before Rei could grab him, got dragged into the stream.

"Ryu!" The lad sat up in the water, his hair stuck to his face and he held up the rod, a decent size fish hanging off it's hook.

"Well I'll be!" Rei laughed.

"Hey Teepo. Come look at this!" He yelled, knowing the other boy was only a few yards away. The summoned lad walked over, his sword dragging behind him.

"What is it? Phhsstt HAHA! What's wrong Ryu? Become the fish and you'll catch it?" Teepo laughed and Ryu threw the fish over.

"No. Fell in the stream trying to get the fish." He laughed. Both of the boys had noticed a change in Ryu as spring grew closer and warmer. He was more relaxed and open to them, like they all really were a huge family. He'd even start to argue with Teepo at times and they would pull pranks on Rei together.

"Well. Since we are here." Rei laughed and knelt down, wiping some mud from Ryu's face.

"You two could use a bath."

"WHAT?" Both exclaimed at the same time and stood quickly.

"Not yet!" They yelled simultaneously. Teepo went on about how he wanted to train more and that it was still early. Ryu argued that he would just get dirty again. He wasn't done fishing. Ryu took his place again, firmly committed to not taking a bath.

"Ryu look out!" Teepo yelled and Ryu dropped his fishing rod and scooted back. A huge goblin had come by and it snatched his fish and ran off.

"Hey!" Ryu got up and started running after it.

"Ryu get back here!" Teepo took after him.

"Now wait a minute!" Rei complained and got in front of both of them.

"Your not going anywhere. This just beats all ok. Ryu. You can catch another." Ryu ran around him.

"No I can't! This is my big victory. I'm not letting it get away!"

"Ryu you idiot!" Teepo chased after him and they went into the deeper part of the wood that even Rei hadn't traveled. His ears twitched.

"Great. Their brotherly competition is getting on my nerves." He said and followed after, worried for their safety. Ryu tripped over a branch and started crying, but got up and kept up the chase.

"You idiot!" Teepo suddenly ran into Ryu and they both fell to the ground. A rustling noise surrounded them and and other green goblins appeared.

"Great. That must be a goblin boss." Teepo said, standing up and drawing his sword.

"Ok. We got all the way out here. Let's get your damn fish." He said, staring at the leader.

"Can you keep them distracted long enough for me to cast a spell?" Ryu shook his head and then nodded.

"You cry baby. Make up your mind."

"I'm sorry." He looked around, not seeing Rei anywhere. A goblin charged towards him and he turned away, waving his sword frantically.

"How many times have I told you that doesn't work." Teepo said and then started to stop his casting.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I don't have time for spells." Ryu shook his head, gulping.

"No! You have to because you can take more out. I'll protect you Teepo. I promise." Ryu took on the goblins, but they didn't find him a treat. They bit him here, threw him there. Several times, they got to Teepo, being unable to react while chanting his spell, would just scream and let the creature keep gnawing on him. Ryu closed his eyes and stabbed the one in the head, causing it to release the lavender haired one.

"Teepo..?" Ryu said weerly. Both boys were tired. They weren't used to fighting so many monsters at once, and without Rei's help.

"Flare!" Fire erupted from under the feet of the goblins, but they were still alive.

"Ryu. Let's get up in that tree!" Teepo said as the boys ran over. Ryu stopped and stabbed the boss goblin in the face, grabbing his fish and ran over to Teepo.

"Here!" The other boy stopped on a high branch and caught the fish barley.

"Come on Ryu!" Teepo yelled and Ryu fell climbing a few times before he was able to get up with Teepo's help. The older one stuck his tonge out at monsters.

"Idiots! you can't get us up here." The goblins eventually left the area.

"Opps. Sorry about your fish Ryu." Teepo held it up, having been fried in the magic spell.

"Might as well eat it." He decided and cut into the fish and both boys started picking at it.

"You know. This is your fault." Teepo said in between bites.

"My fault? That goblin got my fish!"

"But you were the one that had to chase after it. It's just a stupid fish. I mean it's what..35 cms tops? I've gotten a 65 cm one." Ryu frowned.

"Of course you did." Teepo caught the venom in that statement.

"You have a problem with that?" Teepo narrowed his eyes. Ryu looked away from him and then started crying.

"Of course I do! Your Rei's favorite." Teepo laughed.

"Well duh. I'm better then you."

"I know." Ryu kept crying in between bites.

"Your taller, faster, better at everything and your hair is soft like Rei's fur. I thought maybe I could out fish you when I saw how big my first fish was." Teepo stopped the food from his mouth a bit.

"Your jealous of me?" Ryu nodded.

"So it's not just brotherly competition." Ryu wiped his face.

"I have a dream. I'm crying but I wiped my face and they are claws instead of hands and there's burnt dead people everywhere. I killed them. And then I start growing and growing and you and Rei get further and further away. I want to yell your name but nothing comes out and you guys are laughing and then you leave me alone." The child's face was red now.

"Your stronger then me. You can take care of yourself but I can't cause I'm a weak crybaby. I want to stay with Rei." Teepo lowered the fish and set it on the branch beside him.

"I felt like that when Rei first brought you home. He took the time caring for you and I thought he was going to forget about me." Teepo folded his arms frowning.

"I could only think was because I liked Rei. Really like liked him." He looked at Ryu.

"Like loved him more then a brother. It was the only reason I could think of to get jealous about someone like you. But then things went back to normal and I was like. That's gross. I think girls are cute, not that fluffy idiot." Teepo slightly chuckled.

"So maybe you really like liked Rei. I mean. That would make you stupid enough to fun off in the woods after a dumb fish just to impress him."

"I don't understand." Ryu said and Teepo elbowed him slightly.

"Of course not. Your too young and innocent." Ryu frowned and looked down at the ground.

"Let see. Do you base every action just to impress him?" Ryu kicked his legs slightly.

"I think we should go find Rei and get out of here." The younger boy suggested and they glanced down at the next branch.

"Easier said then done. Neither of us can reach that branch and neither is strong enough to help the other down to get Rei for help. We have to either scream for help or hope he finds us." They looked at eachother and started screaming. To their luck, the sky craked instead and rain began to fall through the tree tops.

"At least we got a stupid bath now." Teepo frowned and then saw Ryu crying again.

"Your such a cry baby. It's no wonder why you are jealous of me. Ok, so let's pretend that for some reason you like like Rei. For one you have to start acting like a man." Teepo said, hitting his chest slightly.

"That means you have to stop crying all the time. And that means you have to be willing to get some dirt on your hands. Your always that one that has such high morals. If you stay that way, your going to get pushed around." Teepo shivered slightly and rang out his hair.

"What do I do if I do like like him? How do I know?" Teepo turned slightly red,

"W w Why are you asking me? I don't know. Maybe you kiss him or something? That's what the adults in the village do." He explained quickly, wanting not to think about it.

"But I'm not an adult."

"W Well neither is Rei. So maybe it works the same!" He said and knocked the fish down from the tree, half eaten out of frustration.

"Why do you think I know everything?"

"Well I can't ask Rei!" Ryu yelled and Teepo pulled back and then laughed,

"Hey. You talked back to me. That's a start." Teepo laughed and then held his leg.

"Well crap. It must be from when that goblin king got a hold of me." Teepo tried to laugh it off but even Ryu could see the tears brimming on his eyes.

"Wait Teepo. I can do something you can't." Ryu put his hand above Teepo's leg and a bright glowing light formed around his hands and the wound. As the injury became smaller, the child's eyes got bigger.

"Ryu! you never said you had that power!" The lavender haired boy said and then laughed.

"You have to tell Rei about this! Oh, and about liking him." Ryu flailed his arms.

"But we don't even know if that's true and I don't understand!" Teepo put his hand on his younger 'brother's' shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll help. I've seen it done a few times. You grab his shoulders firmly." Teepo did such.

"And you lean in and kiss him." Ryu blinked and leaned forward and Teepo pushed him back, almost off the branch.

"Not me idiot! Rei."

"Me what?" They looked down and say Rei standing there, soaking wet from searching for them.

"What are you two doing up there?" The woren yelled and Teepo put his hands around his mouth,

"I had to follow Ryu and there were goblins so we hid up here, but no we can't get down!" Ryu averted his gaze. He could see Rei's slender, but built muscles under his patted down, wet fur. He had to admit he thought it was really cool.

"Well then." Rei jumped up the tree and knelt down slightly,

"I suppose I'm good for something then." Rei laughed and the two clinged onto his neck and waist as he jumped them down to the ground below. Ryu slipped from his grasp and fell into the mud, dragging Teepo down with him.

"Why did you do that? The rain had gotten us clean!"

"I'm sorry." Ryu stood up, wiping some mud from his face and Rei ruffled his hair,

"Seems like you already were dirty from before." He laughed and Teepo folded his arms.

"Let's go home and bath already. I'm freezing." Teepo laughed and Ryu nodded, looking up at Rei.

"I don't understand what like like is. But it's ok. I suppose I can share you with Teepo." Ryu thought untill his counterpart interupted his thoughts.

"Hey Ryu. I bet I can beat you home you slow poke!"

"No fair! Wait up Teepo!"

* * *

**Me:** This felt a bit random. What do yall think? Thanks for reading and maybe reviewing?


	3. In Sickness

**Me:** So many people don't do much with them being kids and by I think a reviewer request, I'm going to try and do more of them so, here's another chapter.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?" Teepo said, poking at Ryu's face. He was awake, but he laid in bed like he was in a painful sleep or something. Rei brushed his bangs back slightly, putting his hand on the kid's forehead.

"I think he's sick."

"What? Sick! Is he going to die?" Teepo said suddenly. Rei narrowed his eyes.

"What's with you Teepo?"

"It's just..I've never been sick before and neither have you!" Rei laughed slightly.

"No I suppose your stronger then both of us. I've been sick when I was very little. When I used to have someone to take care of me. I barely remember it though." Teepo frowned, folding his arms.

"Ryu. That's just like you to go up and get sick." Ryu smiled slightly, turning his head.

"I'm sorry." His scratchy voice said. Rei stood up and Teepo jumped back as he started coughing.

"Yo. Teepo. Why don't you go and ask Bunyan what to do."

"What? that old man? Why!"

"Because he's the only one that seems to slightly care about what happens to us. No one in the village is going to help much. Sure, they loosened up after we saved the animals, but that doesn't exactly make up for the years we did screw up."

"Well..Ok. Don't die Ryu." Teepo moaned slightly and the door closed behind him.

"I'm going to get something for you to drink." Rei stood up to leave when Ryu grabbed onto his tail.

"Please don't. I'm cold." Rei looked outside a near by window at the sun shining through. He hated that he couldn't provide more things for his siblings.

"Ryu.." He lowered his blue eyes and then climbed into the bed, Ryu clenched tightly to his warmth as his tail wrapped around his body.

"Your..abnormally cold. But it's almost summer." Ryu kept coughing into his shirt and shivered in the woren's arms. what was he going to do. He wished Teepo would get here faster.

"Rei. I'm so tired." He coughed deeply and continued.

"But I'm afried to go to sleep. What if Teepo is right and I die?" Rei's grip tightened.

"No way! I am not letting you die Ryu! You are going to get better, weather I had to go to the ends of the world to get the cure, I would."

"You would?" He blushed, which was hard to tell under his fever anyway.

"Of course. For you or Teepo." Ryu poked at Rei's abs.

"Oh..I see." Rei's ears twitched and he leaned over slightly

"What? You don't seem thrilled about that."

"I get why you would for Teepo. He's awesome. But we don't have anything just for us. You have all these things with Teepo. Your hunting and sword play and stories before I was around." He started to cry.

"It isn't fair. If I'm going to die, I want something only we can do!" Ryu frowned and coughed up badly from trying to yell. Rei rubbed his face close to Ryu's, purring slightly.

"I'm sorry Ryu. I didn't know it was that important to you." He wiped Ryu's face.

"Ok. What do you want us to do. Name anything and it'll be our moment." Ryu shook his head.

"I..I don't know. I'm just so tired right now." He cuddled close to Rei's fur and Teepo slammed the door open, panting.

"He wasn't home! I left a note and begged him to come." Teepo slipped and ran over to the bed.

"Is he dead?"

"No Teepo. Just tired." The healthy boy climbed up into the bed and sat in Rei's lap also.

"Ryu. It's ok. Bunyan will be here later right?" Teepo slid under the tail as well. Ryu was drifting asleep.

"Rei." Teepo looked up at the tiger.

"You have to take care of Ryu."

"What?" Teepo nodded.

"He's not strong like us. He needs to be cuddled like this and taken care of. Someday, I'll be old enough and want to go off on my own. But Ryu won't ever be as strong as me. You have to take care of him. Ok?" Teepo said smiling,, pulling back slightly as Ryu started coughing again.

"Ok Teepo. I promise I'll take care of Ryu." He put his hand on Teepo's head.

"And you as well."

"Your messing up my hair!" He hit Rei in the chest and climbed out.

"I'm going to go outside for a while. You coming?" Rei shook his head and held open his hand slightly.

"Can't. Besides. I want to stay here with Ryu." Teepo shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. Whatever." And he left. Rei glanced down at Ryu and moved his bangs, kissing his forehead. Ryu started shivering again and Rei began to worry as blood was slightly mixed in with Ryu's mucus he kept coughing up.

"Ryu?" No response.

"I won't leave your side until your better. I swear." He leaned back against the way, getting comfortable while he repositioned Ryu on his chest and stared up at the window above them, watching the clouds. He pulled Ryu closer to him as possible.

"Don't leave me alone Ryu." Bunyan finally came by later and found them just like that. Rei had drifted into a dream himself and didn't notice the old man put Ryu in his own bed.

"He has pneumonia." Rei could barely make out the man's words as he came from his sleep, finding the shivering against his body gone.

"Make sure he drinks a lot of liquid...take this medicine for the fever and make sure he keeps coughing. It will clear his lungs." Teepo took the items and Bunyan left.

"I suppose you heard right?" Teepo asked as Rei stood up and walked over.

"Yeah." He ruffled Ryu's hair.

"I'm going to stay right here ok Teepo?" Teepo laughed.

"I figured you would. You really like him don't you." Rei sighed.

"He's just too cute." Teepo stuck out his tongue.

"Whatever." The boy laughed. Over the next few days, Ryu would get worse, but better one some days. Still, Rei didn't leave his side. Even when Ryu was awake to yell at him for staying there, Rei would just look at him lovingly and say,

"Not until you can come with me." Rei woke up to a coughing and sat up in his bed, realizing Ryu wasn't there.

"Ryu?" The woren glanced over at the end of the bed where him and Teepo were standing.

"Ryu? your alright?" Ryu nodded and Teepo snickered.

"What are you lau.." Rei was interrupted by a heavy coughing.

"I'm sorry Rei." Teepo busted into laughter,

"You got Ryu's sickness." Ryu climbed on the bed and glomped Rei.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault." Rei laughed.

"Hey. I was the one that insisted on staying till you got better right?" He wiped some tears from Ryu's eyes and Teepo stuck out his toung.

"Yuck. Well, I'm going fishing. You coming Ryu?" The blue haired lad shook his head and Teepo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. If your going to be all lovey dovey, leave me out of it." He mumbled as he closed the door to Ryu helped Rei get settled into bed to take medicine. It was his turn to be the one to sit an wait.

"You don't have to stay..." Ryu covered Rei's mouth.

"Not until you can come with me."

* * *

**Me:** What's more fuffy then a chapter about being sick Lawls. Thanks for reading.


	4. Swimming Kisses

**Me**: hmmm..well, IDK what to say about this chapter. Still haven't beaten the game so that's kidna funny. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Me first!" Teepo yelled as he tore his armor off before jumping into the deep end of the stream, where is started to flow into the woods. Rei removed his clothes, leaving his purplish pans on and dived in after. Ryu sat at the edge of the river, kicking his feet in the water.

"Hey Ryu! You'll never learn to swim sitting over there!" Teepo said and a fish caught his eye and he started to chase after it. The woren came over and laughed.

"He's right you know."

"But..what if the stream takes me away?" Rei hit his chest slightly.

"Give me a little credit. I'd like to think that I was stronger then this water." And held out his hand.

"Come on." Ryu pouted a bit and then stood up, taking his shoes off and took Rei's hands, slowly stepping in the water. He felt his stomach rise into his throat, then practically jumped into the woren's arms.

"Don't let me go!"

"Whao. What's his problem?" Teepo complained as he tried to grab a fish and then slipped up, turning in the water and popped his head up laughing.

"Who knows. Maybe he had a bad experience with water before. Ryu?" The tears where flowing down the boys' face again and Rei sighed.

"Alright. We'll take it slow." The rest of that day, they had Ryu sit at the water side for the first few days. Later, when he was alone with Rei, he would get closer and further in the water, wanting to be near the large tiger. One day, Rei lifted his tail, sighing.

"My fur gets so heavy when wet ya know." He laughed, seeing Ryu standing in the water that was up to his knees.

"I'm jealous of you and Teepo. You guys don't have to worry about this." Ryu shook his head.

"What! But your fur is soo cool and warm! And I love your tail." He laughed. Rei blinked and then held it out so Ryu could grab onto it.

"Well. Will you come out here then?" Ryu looked down at the water and wanted to come further in but shook his head.

"I I I can't!. I'm sorry." Rei walked over and held the boy against his body.

"Why?" Ryu lowered his head.

"Remember when we fought the Nue a while back. And I fell in the water. I thought maybe I was going to die." He rubbed his head against the wet fur.

"I don't want to die!" Rei cleared his throat and knelt down.

"I won't let you die. Not on my watch! Now." He lifted Ryu.

"Forgive me." And tossed the boy into the deep end of the stream where the water didn't much move. The boy began to sank and the kicked around frantically, breaking the surface.

"REI!" He started crying and the woren swam over and held the boy with his tail.

"See. You're pretty light. you can float practically on top of the water." Ryu began to sink slowly, still holding onto Rei's tail and opened his eyes, seeing the clean water and the bottom of his older 'brother's' legs. It was actually quiet fascinating. The fish swimming around and away from him. He imagined trying to fish underwater. This was the first step. The next few weeks, Rei slowly taught Ryu to swim. By the time the leaves all started to turn green, you couldn't tell Ryu had ever been afraid of the water.

"Hey Ryu!" Teepo dunked his head under the water.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Rei. Have you told him yet?" Ryu blushed.

"Wwwhat? But. I can't do that.." Ryu fiddled with his fingers. Teepo laughed.

"Leave it to me. I'll think of something." Unfortunately, the lavender haired boy wasn't able to come up with a plan all day. This got Ryu thinking about it though and felt more and more like he wanted to ask Rei about it. Then, the more uncomfortable he felt. Then again, the woren had done only what was best for him. Even teaching him to swim wasn't too bad as long as it was Rei.

"But..like like?" The boy wondered, floating on his back.

"I already told you. You have to kiss him then." Teepo snickered.

"But..he's our brother."

"Technically now, you know." Teepo said, flipping the hair from his face. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he made it his mission for Ryu to tell Rei the truth, even if it killed youngest. The tiger stood at the edge of the bank.

"You guys ever getting out of there? You're going to catch something ya know!" He finally got his brothers out of the water..and into more. They didn't have a real bath or shower, so the modified one out of a large barrel. They boys couldn't help it. Once Ryu could swim, they liked to be in the stream for ours. It was not only fun, but Rei couldn't really yell at them to take a bath at the same time.

"Hmm. They must still be outside." Rei stood up and left the room after he filled their 'bath' with hot water and the younger ones were settled. Teepo turned to Ryu.

"Ok. I'll tell ya what to do. It'll be the perfect prank also. Kill two birds with one stone..so to speak" The older one got up and grabbed a near-by towel he had hidden from the tiger.

"I'm done anyway. I hate baths." He frowned and then continued, whispering in Ryu's ear.

"WHAT?" He was red and Teepo hurried out.

"Do it or you'll never know!" Ryu sunk slightly in the water, just so his nose was above the surface.

"Hey Ryu Uh..where'd Teepo go?" The tiger glanced around.

"I suppose he went to get his own towel?" Ryu nodded and then his eyes trailed as the woren set his hands in the water.

"You're both spending way to much time in that stream. Well,you can swim pretty well now huh? And it's not all that bad; at least its not freezing outside. This will be your first Summer right?" The tiger asked. Ryu had told only him about how he really couldn't remember anything before meeting them, except his name.

"Rei?" Ryu finally asked but then hesitated when the tiger's eyes met his. He didn't really understand much what Teepo was saying but when he looked at Rei, he did feel like more then just his brother, but why?

"Ryu?..Ryu!" Rei leaned over quickly and pulled Ryu from the water and wrapped him in a towel before siting him up in his lap.

"Yo Ryu. Please wake up." His blue eyes opened slowly and turned red, seeing Rei's face next to his, listening for breath.

"You scared me Ryu. Looks like you stayed in too long. Or I made the water too hot. I'm sorry." Ryu lowered his head and closed his eyes tightly before kissing the side of Rei's face. There was a moment of silence and Rei put his hand on top of Ryu's head, tilting it back.

"What are you doing?" He said seriously. Ryu started crying, not liking the tone the tiger was in.

"N n nothing..it's just that Teepo said that I liked liked you and that I had to kiss you to see, because I don't understand what he means!" The boy rubbed his face and continued to cry.

"I see." The woren narrowed his eyes to look towards the door he figured Teepo had been listening behind.

"I know you'll never be able to see me as a brother like Teepo...Ryu." He then gently smiled and relaxed his hand, rubbing Ryu's head.

"But, you should only kiss people you really love. And besides, you're too young for that."

"But I do love you!"

"But you also love Teepo."

"Yes!" Ryu blinked, seeing what Rei meant.

"Oh...should I kiss Teepo also?"

"WHAT? NO WAY!" The mentioned boy fell through the door as it opened.

"That's gross!" Rei busted into laughter.

"Your prank didn't work to your plan Teepo?" He stood up, lifting Ryu to his feet

"Now. That's enough of this. When you're older I'll explain it to you." Rei said and the grabbed Teepo's ear slightly.

"Don't confuse your brother." He teased and Teepo waved his arms.

"Alright Alright!" Then he walked over to Ryu.

"Are you ok though? I didn't plan on you fainting in the tub." Ryu nodded.

"I'm fine." And he yawned slightly.

"Ok. Bed you two!" Rei pointed towards the door and the 'brothers' pushed him slightly, teasing him for sounded all responsible and such. Rei entered the room as the two slept, fighting each other for the covers.

"I love you both too ya know." He whispered, throwing another blanket on top of them. He stared at Ryu a moment and knelt down slightly.

"I'm sorry Ryu. It's wrong for both of us. Even if we are both just a pair of kids..well a child and a teen." He laughed and lowered his face onto Ryu's, kissing his cheek in return.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you that..I like like you as well." He laughed and stood up.

"If you still feel that way."

* * *

**Me:** Thanks for reading. Hey. I actully got all the yours and you'res correct this time XD


	5. Not Dead

**Me:** Now comes the adult one shots YAY XD

* * *

Ryu laid on the ground, staring out at the fire. Why could he barely remember what happened over the past 10 years. It was all like a dream, that only came to him in a dream. He had fallen asleep one night as a child, and woke up an almost grown man.

"What are you thinking about?" Gaar said, noticing that look in Ryu's face.

"Dreams." He mumbled, still getting slightly used to hearing his voice. Not only hearing it, but hearing how strange and almost foreign it was to him now.

"If you don't wish to talk about it, I won't force you." The guardian poked at the fire and stood up.

"I am retiring for the night. Good night."

"Night.." The teen mumbled and sat up, looking down at his hands. He clenched them a few times and dropped his head in them.

"After so many years. They haven't even been heard of or looked for me. Teepo..Rei. You can't be.." His fingers gripped tightly to his face as he cried.

"Rei..I'm sorry." He looked at the fire through his fingers, the fire was warm and slightly yellow like the woren was.

* * *

_"Like hell you will!" The younger boys stepped back against Rei, weapons drawn as the two horses from the gang they had interfered with stood there. Their house slowly burning to the ground behind them._

_"You..YOU"LL PAY!" Teepo charged in quickly and stood his ground as long as he could, until they got bored and team attacked him together._

_"Teepo!" Ryu ran over and tried to heal his wounds but the older brother of the two charged towards him. He saw blood fall to the ground and glanced up, seeing Rei had blocked the attack with his knifes, gutting it through their enemy._

_"Thanks Ryu. Let's help Rei now!" The boys got up and helped attack. Eventually, it was too much and they were defeated. Ryu laid on the ground and looked in horror as one had their foot ontop of an unconcious Teepo._

_"Te..po!" He cried and weezed._

_"Look bro. This one is still alive!" The green one pointed out and came over, drawing a dagger. Ryu felt the blood on his face, Rei blocking the attack himself. He chuckled slightly._

_"Once we beat these guys, we're going to need some serious care. Can I count on you Ryu?" Ryu gasped between tears as the woren fell to the ground beside him. The young dragon reached out hsi hand to just touch him. If he could...if he could heal him._

* * *

"REI!" The blue haired teen sat up in his bed roll, deeply breathing and glanced at his hand.

"He was right there. I could have.." His chest ached thinking of that night. Gaar told the young dragon that he would accompany him to the Angel Tower once again. This time, to ask 'God' about the Broods. But Ryu didn't care right now. He just wanted to turn back into a dragon and hide away in the mines forever.

"You heard right?" The guardian glanced over at Ryu, who was lost in thought.

"About the weretiger around here? Some villagers have said it has killed people. We may have to face it. Keep your guard up."

"Uh hu.." Ryu looked around at the woods as they traveled down Ogre road. He remember these woods actually. The only time he had ever been in them was when him and Teepo chased after that goblin for his fish. Ryu put his hand on his forehead.

"After being a dragon for so long and doing..all those things. I just..can't believe its been so long and..no one..looked for me." Gaar cleared his throat.

"I sent them back home and looked for you myself. No one believes you're dead really. Just missing. for a long time I must add." Ryu rubbed his arm slightly, adjusting the sword on his shoulder.

"I'd be better off probably. I'm nothing but trouble." Gaar stopped, drawing his lance form the thin air like he does.

"I don't believe that Ryu. I most likely would have died in those mines without your help. And I need it again. You hear that right?" Ryu drew his sword and listened. They could hear a deep and feral growling. The guardian turned quickly and blocked and attack with his weapon.

"Behind us!" He yelled and Ryu turned quickly, blocking the other claw. The beast was huge. Even bigger then any dragon form Ryu had ever taken so far.

"Ryu?"

"Got it." He readied his stance and charged the beast. For a weretiger monster, Ryu couldn't believe how easy it was. He knew since they fought in the mines that he had gotten much stronger and faster, but times, it blew even Ryu's mind.

"Damn." Gaar slide back into a tree, looking at the claw marks on his chest.

"Gaar!" Ryu blocked the approaching advance and knelt down, applying a healing herb to his chest.

"Ryu, don't let your guard down!" The guardian yelled as the teen was swept up in the large tail as it slowly constricted him. He struggled the free at least one arm to summon his powers. He would have to take on a dragon form to get out of this situation. The beast squeezed tighter and blocked Gaar at the same time. Ryu felt the wind knocked out of him and for a moment, felt like he was hallucinating. Then his eyes snapped to focus again.

"R!.." He stopped himself, opening his mouth wide and bite tightly down on the tail. Sure, he appeared human, but he still had some fairly sharp teeth. The construction loosened and he got a hand free.

"Ryu!" The guardian tossed him is blade and Ryu caught it and swung down, starting to cut through the tail. The weretiger dropped him, leaving him open for Gaar and Ryu to get a good strick on him. The monster stepped back, growling in anger and then ran off, its blood flowing behind it.

"You alright?" Ryu nodded, standing up to sheath his blade.

_"It..is it him? It can't be can it?"_ The two of them continued until the came across McNeil, unable to continue down the road to Windia. To their luck, it was blockaded off.

"I suppose we go into town and see what's going on." Ryu agreed. They learned that the mayor was under some kind of investigation from Windia. Gaar noticed the dragon distracted, staring off at the distance.

"You seem troubled by that weretiger." Ryu stood up.

"You want me to come?" Ryu shook his head and headed north for the woods. An nogostic feeling fell on his shoulders. He was going home to a home that wasn't even there. Ryu stopped short of the small bridge that went across the stream. You could see the half burned and somewhat standing house they used to live in. Ryu gripped his sword tightly, taking it from his shoulder and held it in both hands, ready to strike. The growling became louder as he approached the house.

"It has to be.." The teen continued up the stairs until he heard a loud growl and then some mumbled cursing. He took a deep breath and turn around the corner.

"Who the hell is it?" The woren snapped. Ryu felt the color leave his face as the sword slipped from his hand and clanked on the stairs. It was Rei. He recognized the wounds on him. They were the ones they left on the weretiger.

"You're the guy from Ogre Road. Come to finish me?" Rei stood up and Ryu stepped back. He could tell Rei was different as well. He had gotten a bit taller and his body was more beefy then he used to be. His hair was pulled from his face with a headband. Ryu realized this was the first time he had actually seen the tiger's full face.

"R r r Rei.."Ryu finally craked and the woren relaxed slightly, his hands inches from his knives.

"It can't be. Ryu?"

* * *

**Me:** XP Thanks for reading.


End file.
